


Love at BBW

by AuroraBeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath&Body Works, Daichi tries to be cool but isn't, Fluff, M/M, Retail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBeam/pseuds/AuroraBeam
Summary: Daichi has a difficult time dealing with his matchmaker sister. Suga can't help but think he's adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta Sowelo who got me writing again!

The thing Suga liked most about his job were the scents.

The moment he walked into Bath & Body Works the scent of the day would come drifting towards him and would be there for the whole day until his shift was over. It was a common occurrence for him to be covered in different scents. Being that the company encouraged their employees to test, wear and pick their favorite scents. It may be slightly unorthodox but his all time favorite was Japanese Cherry Blossom, obvious yes, being that the scent is the top seller among women. There have been a few men that have admitted to liking the fragrance for themselves and Suga was one of them.

If he had to pick an official men's scent, he preferred the Alpine for its minty freshness but he always came back to Japanese Cherry Blossom. He never brought the sprays, the lotions and shower gel were enough for him. But he always had to be careful, if he was careless and left them in the bathroom, his roommates would not hesitate to use them. Even though they have joked that he's working at such a feminine place and that they didn't like all those girly, flowery scents. They certainly didn't complain when Suga came home with free gifts.

Candles, hand soaps, lotions, and sprays; usually his roommates would ask for the body care for a last minute gift and Suga definitely noticed when they would take a moment to sniff their hands as they were washing them.

Bloody hypocrites.

Another perk of his job were the weekdays. It was usually slow and not many people came in and when they did they usually took their sweet time, using testers again and again to make sure they picked the product they liked the most. Often Suga would be called out, sometimes by mothers who would want to know which scent was the most popular among teenagers to ensure that they bought the right lotion and spray for their daughters.

Other times he would be approached by blushing girls, asking him which product he preferred so they would buy something their boyfriend would like. Suga enjoyed watching their shocked, wide-eyed looks whenever he picked JCB but it was 2016, why couldn't guys wear floral lotions? Is it breaking guy code to have soft skin?

Usually these girls would ask about the men's fragrances and he would go to the basics like Ocean and Whitewater, given that guys just want to smell clean. But sometimes the interactions ended at the cash register where it turned out those blushing girls didn't have a boyfriend and instead asked him for his number.

Suga always politely turned them down.

Today was a Thursday and it normally wasn't busy but he felt the impending loom of the weekend reeling its ugly head. He may not like it but weekends were where the money was, more people, better conversion and decent hours. Yet holiday was just around the corner and retail would soon be a nightmare.

So for now he would enjoy this peaceful afternoon, but he had to be ready for the craziness of the season and it did not help that winter scents have already made their debut... in October. 

Suga was on stocking duty, filling the walls with body creams and scrubs. The managers liked to remind him to pay attention when there were customers in the store. To be ready to drop what he was doing and help them out with products or check them out when they were done. 

Mei, the girl that had the shift before him, greeted him while grabbing her purse and sprinted for the door. Suga laughed at her rushed behavior. She had a date which she had been looking forward to for quite some time. He couldn't blame her for wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

He was done with signature and had to move on to candles; a big sale was coming and people loved their candles. His back was facing the door when a customer entered, he spun and greeted them with a smile. Three girls, probably first years in high school, giggled when they saw him before heading off to the signature section.

The last person who entered was a male, around Suga's age and terribly handsome. He gave Suga a small wave before walking after the girls and for the first time since he started working at BBW it was his turn to blush. He followed the guy with his eyes curiously. It wasn't often that someone like him would come to this store. Guys tended to buy flowers for their girlfriends and wouldn't come to a store like this for themselves, at least not a guy like this one. He probably went to the gym multiple times a week, judging by what Suga could see of him.

It wasn't long before the guy walked away from the girls who were busy testing all the different kinds of perfume. He wandered through the candle wall, taking one out of the wall before looking at Suga.

“Am I messing up your display?” The guy rubbed his head and smiled at Suga, even though he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“Oh no! Go ahead, smell it.” Suga gestured towards the brown candle in his hand and prayed that he wasn't blushing again. "That's Mahogany Teakwood, it's one of our more popular scents."

The guy gave a nervous smile, “Okay,” and took a whiff. His eyes lit up and proclaimed, "it's good."

Suga grinned, "Yeah, it's a big seller. We're having a sale tomorrow. You should check it out." Then Suga subconsciously glanced down, his eyes fell on a book in a clear plastic bag that the guy was holding and he asked, “Is that the new one?”

The guy looked confused for a minute before following Suga's eyes to the book, “Oh, yeah. I just bought it while my sister and her friends were in a clothing store.”

“I love the series!” Suga exclaimed.

Then he realized how loud he had spoken and covered his face in his hands; embarrassed. When he turned to look at the girls who had suddenly gone quiet, he found them looking at him and his embarrassment increased tenfold.

“I mean, I've read them all but I still need to buy the new one,” Suga said, hoping to save what little dignity he had left. The guy laughed and Suga couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Luckily for him the guy then preceded to talk about other books that were similar to the series and before Suga knew it he was completely invested in the conversation about books with this handsome stranger.

It wasn't until one of the girls, probably the guy's sister if Suga could guess, coughed that he realized they were done.

“Found something you like?” he asked, quickly going into salesman mode while walking to the cash register.

“Yes, I think we all did,” the girl said in a meaningful tone.

Her brother, who had been just taking a sip of his bottled water, choked.

“Is that all?” Suga quipped a brow at the guy who was now glaring at his sister, who was staring back unimpressed. As soon as he noticed Suga's glance he stopped glaring and smiled politely. “That is all, have a nice day.”

The brunet gathered the girls quickly and headed for the exist. Right before the door closed Suga heard the younger sister exclaim, “Daichi!”

The group stood outside as the younger sister and her friends surrounded Daichi. Suga couldn't help but pity him, he was obviously trying in vain to calm his excited sister and friends down. When another customer walked into the store Suga was briefly distracted when he greeted the senior woman but he did hear a part of the conversation in the few seconds that the door was opened:  
“... his number!”

He saw Daichi shake his head and protest but his sister quite literally shoved him back inside the store.

“Hello again,” Suga tried to suppress his laugh.

Daichi glanced at the senior woman who was looking at products on the other side of the store, not paying attention to them. He looked uncomfortable and Suga could understand why after a quick glance outside. The girls were intently staring at the two of them.

“Do you sell aftershave here?” Daichi asked while rubbing his head again. Suga noted it was probably something he did when he was nervous.

“We don't, I'm sorry,” he apologized.

“Oh okay,” Daichi made no move to leave.

The silence between them started to get really awkward when Daichi opened his mouth again, “Your girlfriend must really like it, you coming home smelling like this.”

“I don't have a girlfriend,” Suga was quick to answer.

“No?” Daichi looked shocked. “You're so cute though.”

He turned red the moment the words left his mouth. Suga's heart swelled on the compliment and he couldn't stop the grin that was spreading from ear to ear.

Once Daichi saw Suga smile, he chuckled nervously before reaching for a scent card and twirling it between his fingers. "Do you have a pen?"

Suga perked at the hope for a number and instantly pulled a pen out from his apron pocket, "here."  
Daichi nodded his thanks, wrote something down and handed the card to Suga. When he looked at it he realized to his delight it was a phone number.

“You don't have to call me but I would really like it... I mean, you're cute... and I've already said that and ehm... Yeah, just call me if you want to,” Daichi backed off, looking more embarrassed by the second while he rambled.

“I'm Sawamura Daichi by the way,” Daichi turned around once more to look at Suga while he introduced himself.

“Sugawara Koushi,” Suga answered while thinking this guy's behavior was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

When Daichi heard Suga's name a smile appeared on his face and he seemed to get more confident again, “It's nice to meet you Suga.”

Then he turned around, ready to walk out of the store confidently while Suga watched his back. He would have managed to do that if those sprays wouldn't have been in his way.

Daichi knocked into the corner of a display table and a row of sprays tumbled to the ground. "Shoot," he hissed through his teeth as he immediately bent down and started picking them up off the floor.

Suga quickly walked towards him, “Don't worry, I've got this.”

“I can't believe this is happening,” Daichi whispered to Suga while they picked up the products together. “I promise you I'm not normally this clumsy.”

Suga chuckled while he placed the last few sprays back where they belonged before turning towards Daichi again, “I can't wait to find that out for myself.”


End file.
